Ilanya
by JaguarWarrior
Summary: Crossover between Earth: Final Conflict and Star Trek: Voyager. The crew travels to Ilanya, the Fantasy Planet for shoreleave. On this planet, magical powers previously unknown are awakened.


Disclaimer: The characters I created for this story are mine. All other characters belong to Paramount and the late Gene Roddenberry. Enjoy!  
  
Ilanya  
By: JaguarWarrior  
  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway was snatching a catnap on the ready room's couch. Her book lay abandoned on the floor. She was dreaming of her lover when her commbadge beeped, rousing her.  
"Captain, there's something here I thought you might like to see," Ensign Harry Kim said, his young voice full of enthusiasm.  
"I'm on my way."   
"Kim out." Janeway got up off the couch and sleepily dragged herself out the door.   
"What is it you want me to see?"  
"It's an alien shuttle but the strange thing is that I'm detecting human life signs."   
"How do we know that this isn't an alien deception, that this isn't a trap, a ruse," Chakotay asked. "You raise a valid point, Commander. I think that we shouldn't get excited too quickly just in case this is a ruse."  
"A logical statement, Captain. I couldn't agree more," Tuvok said. All attention was drawn to the shuttle. It was unlike any shuttle they had ever seen. The hull glowed with an odd ethereal light. Two pieces of metal affixed to the front of the shuttle gracefully curled inward. Its nacelles shot off streaks of colored sparks.   
"Mr. Kim, open a channel."  
"Channel open, Captain."   
"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. How may we be of assistance?" The man in the copilot's chair had a bewildered look on his face.   
"We have no idea how we got here. One minute we're on the run from a Jaridian cruiser, the next minute we're here, wherever here is." Tom Paris stared in awe as he watched the pilot. Her fingers rapidly tapped commands into a console panel in the air before her. Paris was seized by a sudden, violent desire to fly the alien shuttle with this stunning brunette by his side.   
"Come aboard and we can talk over dinner. My cook is an excellent chef."  
"We would be honored to stay as your guests."  
"It will be our pleasure having you. Standby for transport. Voyager out." Janeway turned around to face her crew.   
"Mr. Tuvok, Mr. Chakotay, you're with me. Mr. Kim, you have the bridge." Kim was sitting down in the captain's chair just as the turbolift doors closed.   
  
"Transporter Room Two," Janeway spoke to the computer. It beeped in ascent, and then began its descent. The trip to the Transporter Room passed in silence. With a soft hiss the doors slid open, ushering them out into the corridor. A few brief steps and they were standing in the Transporter Room. Standing before the platform was the foursome from Earth: two men and two women. The other three were arrayed behind a man with his hands clasped in front of him. A permanent look of arrogance seemed to be etched upon his exotic features. His neatly cut hair was as black as a starless midnight sky. Soulless eyes shone like polished onyx. In his gray pinstripe suit he looked like a gangster from 1920s Chicago. The jacket hung perfectly from his small frame. Janeway looked over his garments, carefully inspecting them. Jacket: freshly cleaned. Shirt: spotlessly clean, collar nicely starched. Pants: crisply ironed. Shoes: so freshly polished she could see her reflection. Honey complexioned fingers readjusted his tie. Janeway thought that all the man was missing was a fedora and an Uzi in the crook of his arm. Behind him to the far right was a blonde woman. Her eyes were the blue of a cloudless sky. She like the man was wearing a tailored suit. Instead of pinstripes her suit was a plain gray. Long shapely legs showed from beneath her miniskirt. Beside her stood the brunette pilot from the alien shuttle. Wayward strands of dark brown hair fell into her dark chocolate brown eyes. A form-fitting black leather miniskirt hugged the curves of her slender body. Her silk tank top was the crimson of blood freshly shed. The black leather jacket was a perfect match with the tank top and leather skirt. Next to the woman stood the other man. He was thirty, clean-cut, and clean-shaven. Janeway wandered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair. His tousled brown hair was dyed a golden honey blonde. With one finger he pushed his bug eyed Oakleys to a position atop his head. The eyes that he revealed to her were blue with flecks of green. His only jewelry was the silver hoops in his ears. A body hugging shiny color change shirt clung to his body, displaying his wonderful taut muscles. Skintight leather pants flaunted his perfectly flat stomach and powerful legs.   
"Kathryn Janeway, captain of this vessel. This is my chief of security, Lieutenant Tuvok and my first officer, Chakotay."  
"This is my father, Agent Ronald Sandoval of the FBI and Companion Protector to Zo'or. Renée Palmer, personal assistant to Jonathon Doors CEO of Doors International and presidential candidate. Captain Lili Marquette, Marine, Taelon shuttle pilot, Companion Agent, and secretly a member of the Resistance. I am Major Liam Kincaid, Companion Protector to Da'an and secret leader of the Resistance."   
"These two men will show you to your quarters. I'll meet you in the mess hall once you are settled in." Janeway turned and walked away.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Janeway, the senior officers, and the foursome from Earth were seated for dinner. She sat at the head of the table, Liam to her left, Lili to her right. Next to Lili was Renée, Sandoval sat with his son. Chakotay lucked out, getting placed next to the shady G-man. The rest of the senior officers were arrayed on either side of the table. A small alien with mottled skin bustled into the room, wheeling the dinner cart. He sat the plate of salad down before Janeway. They exchanged pleasantries then moved on to Liam. His plate went down on the table and Liam rose up. Before Neelix knew what was going on he was palm-to-palm with the mysterious young man. Tuvok intently watched the proceedings.   
"This will not hurt. Close your eyes." The alien complied and Liam followed suit. In the blink of an eye, where the two men stood suddenly there was a twisted pillar of strange blue-green light. Tuvok had done many mind melds in his life but those were nothing like that. As quickly as the Merging began, it was over. The pillar split apart and resolved itself into the two men. Neelix returned to retrieve the plate he was going to serve Sandoval. He almost dropped the Companion Protector's plate on the floor. Sandoval took the plate from him and placed it on the table. Glowing ethereal lights bloomed in the palms of the young Companion Protector/Resistance Leader's hands. Liam's sextet of silver hoops glittered like precious diamonds in the stunning brilliance of his shaqarava. Neelix gasped. Who or what was this young man? Was he an alien? Liam held his hands up for all to see just as the resurrected Jesus had done when he showed his disciples the nail holes in his palms.   
"I see...I see..."  
"What do you see," Janeway prompted.   
"A dance. You're there, Lili, dancing with Lancelot dressed in a divine confection of silk, lace, and pearls. Renée, you too are there dancing with Gawain in a gown as divine as Lili's. Sandoval, I see you lurking in a corner sharing dark secrets with Morgana La Faye. You are clad in a silk brocade doublet and satin breeches. Music is playing, I can see the troubadours. Wait a minute, the scene is changing. Now it's just you and me, Lili. We ride on horseback on a journey to slay a dragon. You are no longer wearing the glamorous gown. That has been traded in for a pair of riding breeches. Underneath our clothes we wear the hard shell of dragon færie armor. Both of us are holding our swords. I can feel the breeze that plays with our hair. Words. A prophecy."   
"What does the prophecy say?" Liam echoed the words, speaking in an alien tongue the computer couldn't translate. The elvish tongue seemed to flow from his lips facilely as though he had spoken it all his life.   
"King of Light, King of Darkness  
Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light  
Forever shall they be locked in combat  
Until World's End."  
"Does the prophecy name this King of Light and Darkness?"  
"No, but it does say that they shall be born ignorant of their immense magical powers. For their eternal struggle they will be granted immortality."   
"Where is this planet? What is its name?"  
"Ilanya. The planet's name is Ilanya. She's in Sector Oberon."  
"Sorry, Mr. Neelix, dinner will have to wait. We have more important things to do." Janeway with Liam beside her walked out of the room with their guests and senior officers in tow.  
  
The young woman who had taken over for Janeway while she was at dinner stood up. "Lieutenant Denal, I'll be seeing you Gamma shift."  
"Yes, Captain," the young Trill said, bobbing her shorn blonde head in assent. Lieutenant Zei Denal left the bridge with crewmen a few steps behind.   
"Liam, can you tell Mr. Paris where Sector Oberon is?"   
"In the heart of the Færie Realm. The Færie Realm is through the Skyportal. You will find it on the fringe of Kazon space."   
"Mr. Paris, set a course for the Skyportal." Liam sat down on the floor in the lotus position. "I can raise you one better," Liam said. He closed his eyes, glowing palms out to the sides. 


End file.
